fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Eerste date!
Eerste date! ''Vervolg: Niet te geloven!'' Myuu's ogen schoten open toen ze het warme zonlicht op haar huid voelde. ''"Vandaag is de dag!" ''riep ze mentaal. Ze keek naast zich en zag dat Akito nog sliep. ''"Hij is zo schattig!" ''riep ze weer mentaal. Voorzichtig pakte ze de armen die haar stevig tegen hem drukte, tilde ze de armen op, glipte ze er tussen uit en legde de armen rustig weer op het bed. Myuu rukte haar kast stil open en zocht naar de perfecte kledij voor vandaag. Ze nam een wit bloesje en een donkerblauw rokje. Ze sprintte naar de badkamer en deed de douche aan. Ze wilde zich snel uitkleden, maar daardoor was ze klunziger dan normaal. Toen ze eindelijk haar kleren uit had, sprong ze in de douche. Normaal gezien was ze gehaast, maar toen ze onder het lauwe water stond, werd ze meteen rustig en genoot van de heerlijke douche. Ze weet niet hoe lang ze er stond, maar het was wel lang. Want ze hoordde een geklop op de deur van de badkamer. "Myuu, ben je bijna klaar?" vroeg Akito met een nog wat slaperige stem en dat vond ze schattig. Ze was weer bewust van de tijd en zette de douche snel uit. "Bijna!" riep ze, sprong er uit en deed snel alles aan wat ze an moest doen. Onder andere: Make-up (niet veel), kledij, creme,... Ze deed snel haar haar en poetste haar tanden. Eigenlijk stom want ze moet nog eten. Ze liep naar de deur. Ze stopte net voor de deur omdat ze iets vergeten was: Parfume. Ze deed snel wat Amore Amore aan en liep weer naar de deur. Ze deed hem rustig open en zag een ongeduldigen Akito staan. "Eindelijk! Hoe lang heb ik niet..." maar Akito brak zijn zin af en rook de heerlijk lucht. Hij volgde zijn neus en kwam terecht in Myuu's nek. Ze bloosde (natuurlijk!) en hij grinnikte. "Heb je pafume voor míj aangedaan?" vroeg hij en het was een soort van retorische vraag. Myuu knikte blij. "Hmpf... Ik haat parfume..." zei hij en Myuu's vrolijke bui verdween. "Maar bij jou vind ik het heerlijk." zei hij lieflijk en kuste haar nek. Myuu onderdrukte een kreun. "Nou ik ga me eindelijk douchen." zei Akito spottend en Myuu ging lachend op haar bed zitten, wachtend tot hij klaar was. "Ohayo." zei Aida toen ze naar beneden kwamen. "Ohayo." zeiden ze in koor en lachten er om. "Wat eten we vandaag?" vroeg Myuu en voelde aan haar maag die knorde. Haar moeder lachte. "We eten eieren. Voor Akito met spek en jij gewoon eieren, oké." zei ze en bakte de eieren verder. "Waarom eet jij geen spek?" vroeg Akito en Myuu kon die vraag al zien aankomen. "Ik ben vegetariër." antwoordde ze en hij keek haar verbaasd aan. "Echt." vroeg hij en knikte. "Ja, dat ben ik al lang." zei ze en hij leek verwonderd. "Ah zo. Vind je het dan niet lastig om een vriendje te hebben die vlees eet?" vroeg hij weer en weer kon ze die vraag zien aankomen. "Nee, niet echt. Maar ik vind het wel zielig dat jullie vlees eten van dieren die zomaar geslacht worden voor ons. Waar hun leven een einde aan is gekomen voor ons welzijn." zei ze en hij keek schuldig. "Maar je moet je er niet druk om maken en vegetariër worden voor mij, eh." zei ze snel. Hij knikte gewoon en ging zitten aan de grote witte tafel. Myuu slaakte een zucht van opluchting toen ze Akito gewoon zonder te twijfelen zijn bord met eieren en spek op at. Myuu bloosde nog even voor ze haar vraag ging stellen. "Akito... eh... wat gaan we doen vandaag?" vroeg ze stamelend. Akito hoestte even en dacht terwijl even na. "Wat wil je doen vandaag?" vroeg hij en keek haar aan. "Bij jou zijn." zei ze en terwijl ze dat zei, bloosde ze. Akito grinnikte en at verder. "Maar dat ben je toch al." zij hij grinnikend. "Hmm... Wat wil jij doen vandaag, Akito?" vroeg Myuu, die niets kon bedenken. "Euhm... eh..." stamelde Akito die ook niets kon bedenken "Misschien... een... euhm..." zei hij en wreef over zijn hoofd, pijnzend. "Oh, wacht! Ik heb een idee!" riep Myuu blij en Akito keek opgelucht omdat hij niet meer erover moest nadenken "Ik ga je vandaag een bijzondere plek laten zien." zei ze en grinnikte. Akito keek haar verward aan en ze lachte. Ze at snel verder en wachtte op haar vriendje. Haar vriendje... "Kom op, Akito!" riep Myuu enthousiast, die op de top van een heuvel stond te wachten op Akito. Akito pufte en keek me van ver verbaasd aan. "Hoe kun je zo snel deze heuvel beklimmen?" vroeg hij verbaasd en Myuu lachte. "Gewoon een betere conditie dan jij." lachte ze en stak haar hand uit om hem te helpen. "Haha, heel grappig." lachte Akito met haar mee en nam haar hand vast. Na een lange tijd van zwoegen geraakten ze eindelijk aan de top van de heuvel. "Myuu, ik kan echt nu even niet meer verder. Laten we even rusten." zei Akito en zakte in op de grond. Hij veegde zijn zweet af en keek Myuu, die geen enkel druppeltje zweet had op haar voorhoofd, verbaasd aan. "Je zweet niet!" en het was geen vraag. "Ja, ik ben het al gewoon om zoveel te lopen." zegt ze en lacht. Akito kan het niet laten en lacht met haar mee. Opeens drukte Myuu teder haar lippen op de zijne. Heel snel. Maar toch bloosde Akito lichtjes. Myuu werd er ook rood van (ze krijgt blozen over van mensen, dat is nieuw). Myuu stond recht. "Kom we gaan verder." zei ze en bood haar hand aan. Akito nam haar hand vast en stond op. Ze liepen de heuvel af het bos in. Na nog 700 meter te hebben gewandeld over losse wortels en boomstronken kwamen ze aan bij een gordijn van blaadjes die afkomstig kwamen van een treurwilg met bloemen. "Dit is mijn veldje..." zei Myuu en opende het gordijn van bloemen en blaadjes. "Deze plek is werkelijk prachtig." zei Akito eindelijk na een tijdje van te hebben gegapen naar het grote grasveld vol bloemen. Er stond één beekje met zuiver water. Er waren vlinders in verschillende kleuren, konijnen en herten te zien. De vogels floten hun melodie en het ging prachtig samen met de muziek van de natuur. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Akito Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Date Categorie:Anime